Pasiones sin derecho a anunciarse
by Aleksast
Summary: Es la historia de un amor que no tiene lugar en esta sociedad. Para Taq y Velvet-Touch69.


**Disclaimer:** NGE no me pertenece.

**"Pasiones sin derecho a anunciarse"**

**Género:** Amor

**Rate/Clasificación: **T

**One-Shot**

_Aleksast, 2014_

_**Para Taq y Velvet-Touch69**_

* * *

"Róbame un beso,

Que mi alma se fugue de esta prisión en eso,

Mi corazón late por dos,

por mil cuando estás al cruzar la puerta,

Esa, que está abierta,

Tan cerca, tan lejos"

* * *

Otra vida. Era otra tarde de inútiles palabras, era otra tarde en que el tiempo se me escapaba, a mí que el destino sin quererlo me brindó otra oportunidad. Otra vida, que veo llover en el azul de tus ojos, de ese retrato que insensato una vez yo lancé. Te he querido más de los años que tu tienes de existir, mas sin embargo yo no puedo estar contigo, si al alba veo en mi cama sólo un sitio más.

Otra vida. Sutil condena de un cariño que se veta, no se permite en esta triste sociedad, que ha perdido la noción de libertad. Otra vida, y tantísima agonía no puede ser verdad, permitirme ser feliz con tu maldad, es que quiero mi inocencia intercambiar por intimidad. Te he querido, más de la cuenta que alguien pudiera querer, más del cariño que te puedan ofrecer, yo solamente deseo me vuelvas a tener.

...

Si renací para esta tortura de tocarte y no poderlo gritar, que nunca muera mi alma, aunque duela más callarme, aunque duela más.

* * *

Después de sucedido el Tercer Impacto, Shinji Ikari decidió por re-comenzar desde cero, devolver a la vida a las personas que fenecieron después de la catástrofe, volvía a vivir, esta vez era un joven de 16 años con ambos padres viviendo, que asistía al instituto donde volvía a ver a sus compañeros, sólo que éstos nunca lo reconocieron y al parecer no tenían ni la más remota idea de la guerra que había enfrentado. ¿Por qué guardar esos recuerdos? ¿Por qué no simplemente su memoria se reiniciaba como con el resto? Este chico había sido un niño prodigio, desde el principio contó con los conocimientos que en su vida pasada fue adquiriendo. Y, destino irónico, lo había vuelto a encontrar. A él. Primero, cuando llegó de la mano de una anciana que al parecer era su abuela, a los diez años. Y estos seis años habían sido maravillosos uno en la compañía del otro, hasta el momento en que a su padre le pareció sospechoso que un chico de su edad pasara casi la totalidad de su tiempo libre con otro chico, y que no tuviera noticias de una muchacha como novia de su engendro.

Ese momento, había sido la noche de hace dos semanas.

_Flashback_

...

– Ikari Shinji, necesito hablar a solas contigo – el hombre que había llegado temprano de la oficina leía el periódico vespertino con noticias de un poco más de lo mismo, gobernantes y su parafernalia y parsimonioso parloteo, políticos que demandaban al ejecutivo en cargo por cargos de sobornos y corrupción, que esta ideología era la adecuada y que no se podía seguir como se estaba, de declamaciones y larga retórica saliendo como serpientes de sus bocas, enroscándose en el diálogo de un teatro tenebroso del cual nadie tenía derecho a formar parte salvo por invitación y consenso.

Al escuchar el tono inusual en que su esposo se dirigía a Shinji, la mujer, preocupada por ello, cuestionó con evidente consternación – ¿Sucede algo, Gendo? – inclusive dejó de digitar cosas en el teclado de su laptop para voltear a verle bien, y esa mirada... se trataba de algo serio.

– Sí, papá – asintió el muchacho, sentándose frente a él con las manos entrelazadas encima de la mesa, dispuesto a escucharle atentamente.

El hombre suspiró, dobló el periódico y se miró en la pupila de su hijo. Era algo difícil de decir, pero nadie más debía hacerlo – Shinji, quiero que dejes de ver a Kaworu, no me importa si están en la misma clase, simplemente no quiero volver a saber que le diriges la palabra a ese mocoso albino... se dice amigo tuyo, pero esas amistades... no te convienen – sentenció, para luego mirarle fijamente y sin parpadear.

– Pero... pero... papá, Kaworu es mi único amigo, es nuestro vecino, tú lo conoces ¡Por favor no me pidas eso! – el chico estaba confundido, contrariado y ciertamente creyó que no podía pasar algo peor.

– ¿Oíste lo que dije? Es una orden, no te lo estoy preguntando – Gendo sentía por dentro que estaba defraudando, no, traicionando a su hijo, pero era mejor así, "cuando crezcas quizás no me lo agradezcas, pero al menos comprendas que fue necesario", pensaba.

* * *

Evidentemente su impulsiva reacción de azotar las manos en la mesa y ponerse a llorar de furia le trajeron consigo un castigo, dos semanas de no salir de su cuarto, no obstante que se hubiese disculpado ante su padre por su arranque. ¿¡Qué podía saber él lo que había sufrido en su vida anterior!? Pero este Gendo no era el hijo de perra que fue en su vida pasada, este Gendo era un padre comprensivo, amoroso y su soporte, su ejemplo de vida. Pero en este momento parecía carecer de lógica que le pidiera semejante cosa y durante todo este tiempo no hizo más que escribir, leer, llorar y apenas alimentarse.

...

Los últimos días de esa reclusión fueron centrados en cómo decirle a ese ser que le quería más allá de todas las cosas que debían separarse, de dejarse de frecuentar, de mirar más de ventana a ventana, de saludarse al amanecer con un papel escrito y con dibujos pegado al cristal, que siempre decía frases cortas como "Salgamos", "Lindo día", "Soñé contigo", y el dibujo de siempre era un par de sonrisas tomadas de la mano, que antaño significaban "somos los amigos más grandes del mundo", pero ahora era algo diferente pero más profundo e intenso.

¿Cómo decirlo? Si podía sentir en su pecho la nostalgia que Kaworu sentía por ver ese par de ojos azul acero, alegres, radiantes, y en ellos reflejar una linda sonrisa.

La última noche antes de volver a esa normalidad condenada a no ser igual a lo que era antes, justo después de que sus padres fueran a dormir, con una linterna alumbró la cortina de la ventana de ese chico, con la clave que ellos habían creado desde hace algún tiempo y que sus progenitores ignoraban por completo.

* * *

_"Otro corazón nunca encontraré,_

_Como aquél que al mío quedó atado,_

_Otra mirada no podré hallar,_

_Como aquella que me ha hipnotizado,_

_Y hasta que vuelvas,_

_Te esperaré"_

Un día tras otro, qué sentimiento es este, del corazón medio roto. Aguardo en las noches con el deseo de verte de nuevo, con esa candidez, con esa alma tuya que atrae a la mía en un vaivén de olas donde nos ahogamos en silencio. Un día tras otro y mi mente se pregunta si acaso el ocaso te ha llevado del otro lado del sol, incurable quejido de mis adentros que a cada rato reclama tu luz.

Un día tras otro, sentimientos concatenados desde el día en que yo te conocí, nada más profundo ni grande he sentido que la emoción por tener tu valiosa presencia, sentir que tiene un cariz que ni tú ni yo hemos declarado ni hecho sabernos, que comprendemos, que esperamos un día celebrar entre el calor del verano y la sombra del árbol donde siempre, sin falta, nos reunimos para ir a ese mundo donde no hay nadie más. Y es que me conoces tanto... que sospecho que hemos vivido mil vidas y en esta precisamente es donde nos juntamos por el resto de nuestra vida, sin importar que digan que seas mi cruz.

...

Si somos pasos de dos andares que han vagado, vaguemos entonces uno al lado del otro, que nuestro caminar se vuelva sendero, sendero hacia la libertad

* * *

Kaworu se despertó al saber que en su ventana había un destello que se filtraba apenas a través de esa cortina, esperó a que se repitiera el patrón para descifrar el mensaje que Shinji intentaba enviar.

_– Oh no, ¿qué le habrá pasado?_ – se preguntó el albino mientras corría las cortinas para verle. Lo que vio en esos ojos no era felicidad, no era dicha, era un dolor de esos al que el vocabulario de cualquier idioma le falta por inventar el término indicado para describirlo tal cual era – _No puede ser lo que estoy pensando... es... no, no puede ser... está sufriendo, como nunca lo vi antes_– abrió la ventana y le preguntó con la mirada lo que le ocurría.

Shinji le lanzó con fuerzas un cojín con una carta adentro, que el otro chico atrapó apenas, decidiéndose a ver lo que venía escrito en su interior.

_"Kaworu, no sé que hacer, el momento que más he temido desde que nuestras vidas se cruzaron ha llegado a mi vida... mi padre me pide dejar de verte, pero mi corazón me insiste en seguir haciéndolo... y sólo veo dos salidas, y ninguna me hace del todo feliz: o escapo antes de que esta distancia se haga imposible de acortar, o debo resignarme a una vida de correr a escondidas, hasta el fin de nuestros días"_

No dudó más, y como pudo el muchacho albino se salió desde la ventana hasta la acera, indicándole a Ikari que hiciese lo mismo. Y lo hizo, rogando al cielo que nadie lo oyese en casa y le fuera a buscar.

– Es el infierno no verte – se dijeron uno al otro, estrechándose en un abrazo, ahí, pese a la brisa nocturna y a la testigo estelar, la luna llena, la última del año.

– No pensaba que fuésemos a escaparnos, ya – comentó Shinji, esperanzado en salir de esa prisión y huir a donde fuera con la única persona en este universo capaz de entenderlo y aceptarlo tal cual, capaz de quererlo sin límites, sin final.

– Me temo que no haremos eso – el albino recargaba la cabeza en el hombro del chico, sintiendo su tensión, su acelerado pulso – es mejor para nosotros seguir como estamos y pensar que... ni tú ni yo nos conocemos, al menos, frente a la gente que pasa por las calles, por la escuela... pero ¿sabes? En cada silencio imaginaré que me hablas de esas cosas simples como el color del cielo o de las paredes del colegio, y en cada silencio siente tú que estoy ahí, a tu lado.

– ¿No hay otra manera? – y él pensaba entonces que acaso el destino le obligaba a guardar con celo todas esas ganas de querer compartir atardeceres y el lunch al medio día, de escuchar el sonido de las aves y replicarlo después en su propia voz.

– Hay muchos caminos por andar, pero este, creo... es el que más difícil, largo y seguro en el que hay espacio para nosotros dos... no sé cómo, pero eso temía desde el primer día que dejaste de aparecer en la escuela, de saludar en la mañana – Kaworu soltaba un suspiro pesado con los ojos vidriosos pero sin dejar de sonreír, se acercó a su cara para decirle quedito su plan– hasta pronto, Shinji-kun, quizá vivamos un sueño que no queremos soñar, este, de no hablarnos más, pero sabemos que algún día tenemos que despertar.

Nota: los versos entrecomillados son obra mía, así como el fic en sí, el primero corresponde a ser escrito por Shinji, el segundo, por Kaworu. Espero que las personas a las que dediqué esta historia les guste, y espero también me disculpen por las lágrimas que les provoque este relato.


End file.
